


Cas Is Listening

by inadaydream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: You are the Winchesters' cousin.  This follows your life with the boys, and the fact that you have a bit of a crush on a certain angel, but are afraid to let him know.**I used the name "Lynn" instead of Y/N L/N, because, personally, I find it distracting, and usually read Y/N L/N as Yin Lin instead of substituting my own name**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	Cas Is Listening

You shuffle into the living room.  Dean is sitting in a wooden chair in front of you, his back to the wall, his arms resting on his legs as he leans forward, looking just as tired as you feel.  You glance to your right to see Castiel reclining on the couch, facing towards Sam.  Cas has a laptop open on his lap. 

You frown as your sleepy eyes focus on the screen.

Dean watches your reaction.  “Hey, he had to learn some time,” he softly quips. 

You glare at him, and lean over the back of the couch, snapping the laptop shut.

Castiel looks up at you with worry in his eyes, wondering what he’s done wrong.

You shake your head to silently tell him it’s nothing, but shoot another angry glare at Dean who only shrugs. 

“Told you she wouldn’t like it,” Sam mumbles from the floor.  He’s sitting on the ground, his own laptop open in front of him on a low coffee table.  He’s secretly grateful that someone put a stop to it.  Having Cas watch porn in the same room was making him uncomfortable.

“That makes you an accomplice,” you state to Sam, as you round the sofa. 

“You try to stop Dean when he puts his mind to something,” Sam grumbles.

You sigh and sit down next to Castiel, close to the door.  You yawn and close your eyes, leaning against the angel’s side.  He never seems to mind, as this is a common position for you, especially since the two of you are always relegated to the backseat of the Impala.

Cas tries to remain quiet, but he’s not sure what happened when you walked into the room.  Finally the issue bothers him enough that he shifts besides you, causing you to move, and he asks his question out loud.  “I did something wrong.  What was it?”  He briefly glances at each person in the room before he settles on Dean, who only smirks at him, and takes a sip of his beer.

You speak up from behind him.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He turns to you.  “Then why did you close the computer?”

You furrow your brow, not sure how to word this without sounding like a prude.  Several thoughts quickly float through your head before you decide to say anything out loud.

_Because porn isn’t appropriate.  Because that’s not reality.  Because Dean’s not the best one to give advice on relationships.  Because that’s not the kind relationship I want you to have.  Because it should be me._

You stop your line of thinking, and finally you resign yourself to the fact that no matter what you say, Dean will disagree with you, and tease you at best.

You try not to look at the boys, but your eyes flick to them anyways.  Both are watching you intently to see what you tell the clueless seraph.  Meanwhile, his piercing blue eyes are also scrutinizing you.

With reddened cheeks you answer him, “Because that’s really something you should be watching alone.”

Dean snorts a chuckle at your reply.  _He probably thinks I copped out, which I did._  

“Okay,” Castiel replies.  “I will only watch it alone.”

 _Ugh_ , you groan internally.  _That’s not what I meant.  Don’t watch it all_ , you think.  “Thank-you.”

Sam looks relieved that the situation is taken care of and goes back to his research.

You take a deep breath, and lay back against the couch.  You close your eyes, but don’t lean on the angel.  You want to, but you can’t touch him right now.  You’re thoughts about him are already less than platonic, and you don’t want to make them worse, now that the thought of ‘porn’ is stuck in your head.

You have nothing against porn, it’s not like you don’t watch some yourself, but since Castiel doesn’t understand human desire at all, you’d rather he learned the old-fashion way ( _with me_ ) than by watching the shameless smut Dean keeps trying to show him.

You just start to relax again, when Dean’s voice breaks through the silence.  “How’s he supposed to learn then?”

You clench your jaw, and ignore him.  He softly chuckles knowing that you’re trying to tune him out. 

“Dean **_was trying_** to show me,” Cas offers.

“See, Lynn?  I was just trying to help,” Dean continues.  “So what’s your plan to teach him?”

You groan and open your eyes, but still don’t reply, knowing he’s just trying to goad you.  He knows you don’t agree with his lifestyle.  And you hate him trying to push it onto Castiel.  It’s bad enough that Sam’s adopted some of his brother’s bad habits.

You’ve had numerous conversations on the topic; on how you don’t like that Dean sleeps around.

                **_How do you know you don’t have kids all over the place?_**

                **_How haven’t you caught 20 STDs by now?_**

Or the worse one, which led to a huge argument: **_There’s nothing wrong with monogamy, you know?_**

You shudder at the fight that statement caused.  Dean and you yelling at each other.  Him shouting about how the hunter lifestyle and monogamy don’t mix well.  You pointing out (rather loudly) that, yeah, life is short, so don’t waste it on sleazy women.  And Dean admitting, very begrudgingly, that he’d love a stable relationship, but that people have a way of dying around him and Sam. 

His last admission still hurts your heart.

You look over to him, trying to judge his current mood.  He seems to be simply messing with you, so you try to keep things light.

“Educational material comes to mind,” you gently chide.

“Nuh uh.  He’d ask waayyy too many questions.  Besides I figured this would get to the heart of the matter quicker.”  He pauses for a second, “Of course I could just take him to a brothel.”

You shoot daggers at Dean, as you sit up rigidly.  “You want to take an angel… of the Lord… into a brothel?  Am I hearing you right?”

“Yeah.  The fastest way to learn something is to just do it yourself.”  A giant Cheshire grin widens across his face as he leans back in his chair, studying you.

You just sit there shocked at his suggestion, not being able to think of a proper response, especially when you have an audience sitting there, listening in.

And you really shouldn’t be surprised, you know how Dean thinks, but this?

You take a few moments to calmly reply.  “Please stop trying to corrupt him.”

“Corrupt?  I’m just showing how to be a human.  You know, you could offer to teach him if I’m such a bad influence,” Dean adds with a smirk, downing the rest of his beer.

You sigh, “It’s been a long day, Dean.  Can we not?”

He shrugs.  “Whatever you say.”

**********

 

“Why is your brother always such an ass to me?” you ask Sam as you walk together.  You’re pretty sure that everybody in this small town has been questioned, and either no one remembers anything, or the three of you were fed bad intel.

“Is he?  You always seem to get along to me.”

“Really??  Well, maybe whatever is affecting this town’s memory is starting to affect you too.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, stopping on the sidewalk.  “You noticed that too?”

“What?  Your bad memory?”

He scoffs, but there’s a smile on his face.  “No, sassy.  That no one in this town seems to remember anything.  Dean and I questioned some old guys yesterday.  They couldn’t even tell us stories about this place, and usually older people love reminiscing.”

**********

 

You suck in your breath, making a hissing sound, and flinch.

“Sorry,” Cas responds, letting go of your arm. 

“No,” you apologize.  “It’s nice to be reminded that not all angels are jerks,” you attempt to joke.

Castiel frowns at you, but heals you non-the-less.

“I just meant that the angels that were messing with this town were jerks.  Not you,” you trial off. 

 _Way to stick my foot in my mouth_ , you think.

“You’re healed,” he says tersely, and moves over to Sam.

You scowl at your own idiocy, watching him work.  Your expression softens as he talks to the Winchesters, asking them for more details.  He only caught the tail-end of everything, but his help was definitely appreciated.  It did, however, distract you, causing you to get more injured than necessary.

You watch the wind ruffle his hair; a smile lighting up your features.  You close your eyes and simply enjoy the sun on your face, thinking about how cute the angel looks, even when he’s unhappy with you.

The way his eyes crinkle when he finds something humorous.  How he hides his strength under his trench coat and innocent expressions.  How soft his hair must feel beneath your fingertips.

You open your eyes as you notice the silence.  The boys are grabbing their gear off of the ground, getting ready to leave, and Castiel is still glaring at you.

“Ya ready?” Dean asks.

You nod, following everyone towards Baby.

“ **I _am_** sorry, Castiel,” you tell him as you slide into the back seat.  You turn to him as he climbs in, watching him tuck his coat beneath his frame.  “I never thought anything bad about you.”

“I know,” he curtly returns, keeping his eyes forward.

“Everybody buckled in?” Dean interjects with a grin.  You roll your eyes at him and his jovial attitude.  “Good,” he says, “Let’s roll.”

**********

 

“Alright,” you whisper to Sam.  “I’m used to Dean being pissed at me about something, but why won’t Castiel talk to me?”

Sam takes in your worried expression, but can’t offer any consolation.  “I don’t know, Lynn.  Sorry, he hasn’t said anything to us.”

You stare at the seraph uncertainly but are afraid of being rebuffed; so you keep quiet and sit silently by Sam, pretending to help him read the local papers for any new leads.

Your mind, though, doesn’t know how to drop the subject.  It keeps obsessing about any small interaction you’ve had with the angel over the past few days.  You keep coming back to your poor attempt at humor the other day _.  I must have done something else.  It can’t be as simple as me making fun of angels, right?  He has to know that wasn’t personal._

You peek over again, but quickly drop your gaze.  _Stop looking at him.  Focus._

 _He just seems so_ _upset_ , you think as your eyes drift back to his form, or maybe you’re projecting.  Either way, you simply want to hug him, not that you’re much of a hugger, but for Cas… you’d make an exception.  The feel of his broad chest against yours wouldn’t be bad either.  His strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to him; breathing in his scent.

 _Focus!_ Your eyes snap back to the words in front of you.

*********

 

 _Okay, you got this.  Now!  Say something now._   “Cas...”

“I should go check on your cousins,” he cuts you off, starting to move away.  You’re afraid he’s going to fly away, so you quickly place a hand on his arm, gently restraining him.

“I… just a sec… please,” you implore.

He lets out a defeated sigh, but settles back a little.  You remove your hand, but it doesn’t go far.  You want to be able stop him again, if need be.

He doesn’t look at you, which makes it a little easier to speak up; your heart hammering in your chest.  Confrontation has never been your strong suit.

“I… I don’t like that we’re not friends anymore,” you start.

You turn to stare out of the window, so you don’t notice that Castiel’s eyes are now on you; distress etched across his face.

You continue, “I… miss…” _I miss you_ , you scream internally, tears pricking your eyes.  _I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what I did, but I promise to never do it again, only please… please forgive me_.  “I miss us hanging out,” you admit.  “It feels like there’s a wall here.”  You gesture between you, your eyes now taking in his troubled expression.  “I… I’m sorry.  What did I say?”

“Nothing,” he gruffly replies.  “I really should go, though.”

“Uh, sure, but first… I… I just wanted to apologize.  I was rude last week.  You were only there to help, and I made a heartless comment about angels.”  He starts to shift away again.  You talk even quicker, letting all of your words run out of you.  You have to fix this.  You spend so much time together, and you can only stand one tense relationship in the cramped quarters of this car.

“It wasn’t about you.  I was just trying to make a bad joke to help lighten the mood.  I won’t say anything about angels again.  I promise, but Castiel…”

The backdoor is open and he has one foot on the ground.  He pauses and looks back at you.  You seem so desperate and close to crying.  You’ve stopped talking.  You stopped as soon as he stopped moving.  Your thoughts are momentarily quiet too.  It’s as if the two of you are frozen in time. 

Slowly Cas drops his gaze and takes a deep breath.  He gently shakes his head, sorrow in his eyes.  “I didn’t mean to make you worry,” he starts.  You relax a little, tears drying up before they can fall.  “I’m not mad about what you said.  I had forgotten about it right away.”

You’re a bit taken back by that last revelation.  “Then… then why have you been avoiding me?”

“Do you really think of us as ‘not friends’ anymore?” he asks dejectedly.

You return his sad appearance with a puzzled look.  “No.  I…” you sigh.  “I’m still your friend, Castiel.  I thought, maybe, you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

He beams at you, and the little crinkles you love so much show themselves near his eyes. 

“You are still my friend, Lynn.”

Your heart warms at him saying your name. 

“Good.”  You feel relieved; all tension floating away.  You return his smile and playfully push him out of the car.  “Alright, let’s go see if Sam and Dean need some help, hmm?”

**********

 

 _Ugh.  There he goes again_.  You turn your head to Sam, trying to keep your attitude in line.  You and Cas have patched things up, and you’ve even been getting along with Dean.  _Let’s see how long we can keep this streak going_ , you think.

“Wanna play a game of pool?” you ask Sam.  “It’ll be fun.”  _And a good distraction from watching your brother hook up with another random stranger._

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

You chuckle.  “Well, now, please contain your excitement.”

Sam laughs at you.  “I’ll try my best.”

*********

 

“Want to play loser, Castiel?”

“I thought it was tradition to play against the winner?” he questions.

“Yes, but Sam is winning and I want to play another round.  He can sit the next one out and you can play instead,” you suggest.  _Say yes.  I’ll go easy on you.  Or you can pretend to teach me how to play.  I’ll lean forward while you wrap your arms around from behind, showing me how best to hold the cue_ …

“No, thank-you,” comes his rough reply.  He glances around the bar.  “Where’s Dean?”

You pout at the change of subject.  “Found a girl,” you tartly reply.  “They’re probably back at her place.”

“Dean says you get upset with him because you are jealous,” Cas states, while Sam tries to cover his laugh with a cough.

You sneer at them both, but quickly shift to a fake, but pleasant smile.  You’re not mad at the angel.  He’s just repeating your cousin’s words, but man does Dean know how to get to you, and he’s not even here.

“I’m not jealous,” you start, but Sam cuts you off.

“She’s just watching out for him.  It’s what family does.”

Truth be told, some of it is jealousy.  Hell if you’d admit that, though.  You’ll never be that easy and confident around the opposite sex.  It’s just a fact of your personality.  You sometimes wish you had a fraction of Dean’s charisma, though; to be able to go up to a guy and tell him you want him. 

On the other hand, you want something more than one-night stands.  You want someone whose name you remember in the morning, who you can share memories with, who can heal you when you get hurt…

“Do you have the keys?” Cas inquires, breaking thru your daydream.

“Yep,” Sam replies.  “Dean handed them to me as soon as he noticed the woman.  He **_was_** right that he’d leave with her.”

You shoot him a stern look, hearing the slight admiration in his voice at his brother’s conquest.  “Et tu, Brutus?”

He chuckles, and takes the cue out of your hands.  He leaves to put it away, then grabs his jacket, and steers you towards the door. 

Leaning down towards your ear Sam whispers, “Don’t worry, **_mom_** , I always use protection, and I’m pickier than Dean.”

Shock flashes across your face, followed by a bit of embarrassment.  Sam straightens up and laughs as the three of you exit the building.

*********

 

You get up not long after Sam heads out for his morning run.  You try to be quiet for Dean’s sake, only making the minimum amount of noise.

After cleaning up, and getting dressed, you head downstairs to the lobby, smelling the continental breakfast as you go.

You grab a plate of food, and choose a table that’s away from the few other people there.  Most of them are either reading the paper, or watching the news.  You, however, brought a book down with you; a guilty pleasure that you try to avoid doing around the boys.  It’s not the reading they tease you for, it’s the fact that the books are usually cheesy romance novels that you buy at gas stations.

You sit there enjoying your book, and nibbling at your breakfast.  Your eyes skim the pages, only slowing down when you get to the steamy parts.  “Lips pressed to lips, hands tangled in hair, breathless moans…”

The chair across from you scrapes back from the table, and you look up, wide-eyed, to see a familiar brown coat.

“Morning, Castiel,” you grin; immediately picturing him kissing you deeply as you run your hand thru his brown tresses, pushing his coat off onto the ground.

The angel clears his throat.  “Are Dean and Sam still sleeping?” he asks with a slight scowl on his face.

“Uh, Dean is,” you reply trying to shift your thoughts away from your companion.  Your cheeks are stained pink.  “Sam went for a run.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your reading.”  Cas nods towards your book. 

You glance at your hand, and quickly tuck the book away.  “No, it’s fine.  Stay, we can talk about something else.”

“Like what?” he asks.

“Like… how was your evening?  Did you find something to do while we slept?”

“Yes.  I checked on a few people, read the papers down here, and watched the sunrise.”

You smile at the angel.  “That sounds peaceful.”

“It was.”

“Perhaps you’d like some company next time,” you offer.

He seems to think on it for a moment.  “Sleep is important to humans.”

“Yes, but I can nap in the car,” you remind him.

**********

 

_You feel his lips on your neck as he brushes your hair out of the way.  Soft kisses as they ghost down to your collar bone._

_Your shirt is pushed up and tossed away.  Fingers caress your flesh, starting near your abs and sliding up to your ribcage.  Your muscles contract under the path they take towards your bra._

_His fingers pause for a moment before pushing up under the fabric.  You gasp at the touch; callused fingertips brush your sensitive nipple.  You arch up into his hand._

_His lips move back to your neck, sucking a hickey into the tender flesh._

_Your hips buck up into unyielding flesh.  You feel fabric beneath your fingers.  You grip it tightly; your brain barely registering that it feels like a trench coat.  A gasp leaves your lips as you take in more air, your chest heaving._

_You hear your name being called softly, and you press your hips up again, your hands pulling him closer as he places a demanding kiss to your lips._

You smell the soft fragrance of aftershave and hear your name again.

A soft gasp leaves your lips as your eye flutter open.  But you can’t see.  The room you’re in is dark. 

Your heart hammers in your ears, but you can still hear the soft pants your creating as you try to catch your breath.  Confusion clouds your thoughts as the dream starts to fade.

You hear your name once again.  It’s so soft it might as well be a sigh. 

“Castiel?” you whisper back.

“You said you’d like to come with me some night.”

“Hmm?”

“When I check on the others and watch the sunrise?  Have you changed your mind?”

“Umm, no.  I…” you shake away the last vestige of the dream, understanding that you are in a motel with the Winchesters.  “Let me just brush my teeth and get dressed,” you say, keeping your voice low.

With a nod the angel backs up, giving you room to swing out of the bed.

It doesn’t take you long before you motion towards the door.

“Ready?” Cas mouths.

You shake your head ‘yes’, your hand on the doorknob, but you forgot that angels fly.  Before you can even turn the knob, you’re whisked away, with the sound of wings the only thing you hear.  A few moments later, you’re gently set down in a dimly lit hallway.  You look to your companion, a puzzled expression on your face.

He smiles at you.  “I told you there are others I like to look in on.”

“Okay, lead the way.”

You walk quietly after him realizing you are in a hospital.

The seraph enters a nearby room.  You slip in after him, carefully closing the door, but you needn’t have bothered.  The person in the bed is awake and smiles when they see who’s arrived.

You sit quietly in a chair while Castiel talks to the old man in the bed.  When they’re done, you go down the hall to another room, and then another, and another.

At some point you fall asleep in one of the rooms, but the angel returns for you when he is done.  He gently wakes you, and you smile up at him. 

You stand up, swaying a little as you try to wake up.  He chuckles and pulls you close, only to fly you off to a rooftop.

You shiver when he lets you go.  The air up here is crisp, but it helps wake you up.  You stare at your friend with admiration.  “Do you come see them often?”

“Yes.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“I like to offer what little comfort I can.  They usually don’t want me to heal them, they just want to talk, and I have time to listen.”

Tears prick your eyes, and you look away.  You stand there staring at the small town below, not quite sure where you are, but it doesn’t really matter.  The sky starts to lighten up a little.

You glance back at the angel who seems to be watching you intently.  “That **_really_** is a nice thing you do for them,” you say, emotion cracking your voice a bit.

He smiles warmly at you, and removes his coat.  You frown, not sure what he’s doing until he hands it to you.  “You’re shivering.”

You take the coat from him, and shrug into it.  “Thank-you.”  You turn back to watch the sunrise.  Snuggling into the fabric, you take a deep breath and close your eyes.  _Mmm, it smells just like him, and it’s still warm._

“You’re missing it,” Cas chides, standing right next to you.

Your eyes are transfixed on him; wanting to reach out and touch his face.  He gazes down at you, and you think your heart will burst if you don’t act on your impulse, but then your nerves get the best of you and you turn away.

“Wow!” you exclaim seeing the light streaking across the sky.  “It really is beautiful, Castiel.”

“Why do you always call me that?” he murmurs by your ear.

Your cheeks turns red, and you want to face him, but he feels too close.  “It’s your name,” you mumble.

“Yes, but Sam and Dean call me ‘Cas’.  You never say that… even in your thoughts.”

“What?” you ask distractedly.  _This really is a gorgeous view_ … _and must he stand so close?_   “I thought you preferred Castiel,” you reply, your heartrate picking up.

“I do,” he agrees.

You gaze up at him, but he’s turned back towards the sunrise.  You finish it by watching the different colors dance across his features; wonder lighting up his eyes.

**********

 

“Gah!  Are you reading your smut book again?” Dean huffs, and you quickly hide your book underneath you.

“No.”

“Yeah you are.  And you have the audacity to complain about Cas watching porn,” he asks with an arched brow.

“That’s not the same thing.”

“Sure it is.”

“No, it’s not,” you argue.  “First of all this isn’t visual.  Second, it’s not nearly as graphic.  And third… I don’t know, but it’s not the same.”

Dean laughs at you.  “Fine, but it’s just as unrealistic and you know it.”

You sneer at him, but don’t argue.

After a moment of silence Dean holds out his hand to you.  You stare at it perplexed.  “Let me see it.”

“Why?”

“I want to see the cover.”

“Come on.  It’s not as bad as some of them.”

He chuckles.  “Let me see.”

**********

 

“ ‘His hand caressed her thigh.  ‘Mark, we can’t.  The guests are in the other room.’  He ignored her, pressing her against the wall.  His tongue caressing hers.’ ” Dean laughs.  “Wait.  Didn’t they just use the word ‘caress’?”

“Shut up and give me my book back,” you pout.

His laughter fills the room.  “Nope.”  He plops down onto the hotel bed, leaning against the headboard, his feet kicked up on the blanket.  “This is good stuff,” he remarks, sarcastically.

You roll your eyes, and lay down on your stomach on the opposite bed, groaning into the mattress.

Dean clears his throat and continues reading.  “ ‘His hand inches higher, exploring her flesh.  It’s soft and supple.  He squeezes her thigh and she gasps near his ear.”

*********

 

“I don’t think I want to go in there.”  Castiel hesitates at the door.

Sam gives him a confused look.  “Why?  What’s going on in there?  Are they fighting again?”

“No,” the angel shakes his head.  “They are both in a good mood.”

“Oookay, then what’s the problem.”

Cas doesn’t respond so Sam puts the room key in the door, and turns the knob.

**********

 

“ ‘ ’Yes.  Mark, I can’t hold on,’ she cries.  He places a rough kiss against her lips, and boldly pushes his hard body against hers.  The air around them is warm, their breathing is ragged.  He drops his head and kisses the top of her breasts, as they heave up towards him, while she tries to take in more air.’ “

Dean laughs at the book, but he has to admit it is turning him on a little.  He can see why you read these as often as you do.

You listen to Dean drone on.  At first, you tried to ignore him, but now you’ve let your mind wander as he reads, picturing a certain seraph “pressing hot kisses against your cool skin”.  You smile at the thought.

“What are you doing?” comes Sam’s voice, startling the both of you.

You sit bolt upright, while Dean drops the book to the floor, his hands shooting up.  “Nothing,” he replies.

“Really?” Sam asks.  He walks over to the fallen book and picks it up. 

“That’s Lynn’s,” Dean interjects.

“Yeah, I know.  But it seems you were reading it.”

“Fine.  Whatever.  It was a little hot, but really?  All that and they were only kissing.  Is there even sex in that thing?”

“No,” you say, grabbing the book out of Sam’s hand.  “I told you it’s not that graphic.”  With a red face you walk past Sam and Cas to shove the book back into your bag.

**********

 

The street lights pass over the car sending flickers of light across your eyelids as you rest your head against the soft, but firm shoulder next to you.  The only sounds are the steady hum of the road under the tires.  Even the radio is off right now, or so low you can’t hear it.

This is one of your favorite spots to be.  All of the people you love most are in this car.  There’s no danger right now, you’re relaxed, and the body next to you helps make all of your troubles melt away.

 _Do you think he knows that?  How important he is to you?_ your sleepy mind ponders.  You let out a yawn and snuggle deeper next to him, curling into his frame as best you can with the seatbelt around your lap.

You hear a gentle hum from the angel beside you, and careful fingers brush your hair back.  Or do you dream it all?  _It doesn’t matter_ , you think, as a smile forms on your face and you drift off.

Warm eyes watch as you fall asleep.  He carefully shifts until his arm is draped over you, pulling you close.  He keeps you safe and comfortable as the miles pass by.   

***********

 

 _Mmm, he’s hot._   Your eyes roam up and down the guy across the room.  _Please tell me that’s our contact._

You and Cas keep walking in the man’s direction.  _Oh yes_.  A big grin spreads across your face, and you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear as you near him.

He reaches a hand out, which Castiel quickly shakes.  He then turns to you and you take his hand in yours.  The handshake is short, but friendlier than the angel’s.  The man slides his hand out of yours, a smile on his face.  Your cheeks turn red, and your pupils widen with desire.  You subconsciously lick your lips and barely take in what he’s saying as you let your eyes roam over his features.  _Brown eyes_ , you think.  _I could learn to love those._

Mr. Thomas, as he introduces himself, leads you two towards a table.  The angel places his hand firmly on your lower back, guiding you along.  Your eyes meet his and all thoughts of the cute guy you’re following float away. 

Cas smiles at you, and you answer him with a loving grin. _His eyes look cerulean today.  So gorgeous._

He pulls a chair out for you, and you sit facing Mr. Thomas.

Castiel places his chair very close to yours, his hand resting lightly on you knee.  His bold move keeps most of your thoughts focused on him, wishing you were alone so he could move his hand a little higher.

He lightly pinches your knee, and you try to focus on the task at hand.  You’re here to get some answers.

**********

 

“That Mr. Thomas was pretty good-looking,” you tell Dean.

“Oh, yeah?  What me to get his number for you?”

 _Yes, no_ , “Maybe?”

He laughs at you.  “Maybe?  You got to do better than that.  Did you see a ring?”

“No.”

“Did you try to flirt with him at least?”

“Sort of,” you reply, wrinkling up your nose.

“I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“I wanted to, but Castiel was there, and he had his hand on my knee.  It would’ve been awkward.”

“He had his hand on your knee, huh?  Was he aware of it?”

“Yeah.  He pulled my chair out for me too.  I, mean, he’s usually nice, but that was extra, you know?”

“Maybe he likes you,” Dean teases.

“Whatever.”

“Maybe he does.”  He shrugs.  “He could.  I mean it’s not like you’re ugly.”

“Hey!” you smack his arm.

“Ouch,” Dean mockingly says.  He reaches to tickle you in retaliation.

He misses as you scurry away, laughing.  He tries again as you jump out of harm’s way. 

You look around the sidewalk for something to throw at him.  Finding nothing non-lethal, you take off your jacket, wad it up, and throw it at him.

Of course, he catches it and chucks it back.  You duck, but a hand catches it above your head.  You glance up to see a tan sleeve.

You slowly stand up, a trifle embarrassed, as Castiel fills you two in.  “I told Sam what Mr. Thomas said.  He’s looking into it.  He was going to make a few phone calls and then meet us at the diner we passed.”  He hands you back your jacket, which you sheepishly take. 

“Well, good,” Dean claps Cas on the back.  “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

“Shot-gun!” you yell, running to Baby.

**********

 

 

“She’s never going to make a move, you know?” Dean lightly slurs, offering the angel some advice.  He takes a long pull from his beer bottle.  “She might be a confident hunter, but she’s no me.”

Cas turns to his friend with a frown, looking away from your figure as you chat with the bartender.

“I am not sure a relationship with your cousin is appropriate.”

“Please,” Dean dismisses him.  “Just keep it down, and don’t get all lovey in front of us.”

“That is not the issue.”

"Then was is?"

"I've never been in a romantic relationship."

“It'll work itself out.  Besides she likes you, I’m sure of it.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Really?  I thought you didn’t pick up on social cues very easily.”  Dean studies the angel.

“True, I am not very good at it, but I can hear her thoughts.”

Dean sits up, setting his empty bottle down.  “Dude.  I talked to you about this.  You can’t go around reading our thoughts all the time.”

“You and Sam told me not to do it.  Lynn never said anything.”

“That doesn’t mean you can pry.”  He sighs.  “Look, just tell her you like her.  Maybe give her a kiss.  See where things lead... and wow, my life is weird.”

Sam sets another bottle down by Dean, and slips back into his seat.  “You just now realized our lives are weird?”

“This is worse.  I’m giving advice on how to bed our cousin.  I think I might need something stronger than this.”

“What?  Are you giving advice to Cas?”

“Yeah,” Dean says taking a big swig.

“Good.  ‘bout time.”

***********

 

“Hi.”

You turn away from the bartender to look at Cas.  You already have a smile on your face, but when you see who’s next to you, it somehow lights up even more.

“Hey, Castiel.  Sorry, I was chatting with Gary.  Gary this is Castiel.  Castiel, Gary.”

They exchange pleasantries. 

“He was telling me about the birthday party he threw for his granddaughter last week.  Things kept going wrong, but she still had a blast.”

“That is good,” he tells Gary then turns back to you, “I can come back later.”

“No, we’re done.  It was nice to meet you,” you wave to Gary.

“You too.  Come back anytime.  I’ll give you a drink on the house.”

**********

 

“Why are we outside?” you ask.

“It was hot in there.”

“Do you even get hot?”

“You do.”

You smile at his simple statement.  It’s the little things he does that warm your heart.

“And…” he starts tentatively, “Sam and Dean cannot see us out here.”

Your eyes light up, wondering what kind of devious plan Castiel has in store.  “Are we plotting against them?”

“No.”

“Are we planning a surprise then?  I love surprises.”

“Yes, I know,” he whispers.

You pause for a second at his comment, but choose to dismiss it.  With merriment in your eyes you continue questioning him.  “Do you have more intel and don’t want to share?”

He shakes his head.

“I can keep a secret,” you huff.

“Yes, I know that too.”  He grins down at you.

“Alright.  Is this a surprise for me?”

“Yes.”

That shocks you a little.  “It’s not my birthday.”

“I am aware.”

“Oookkay.  Can I have my surprise now?”

“Yes.”

Before he can do anything, you close your eyes and cup your hands in front of you.  There’s an expectant look on your face.

The angel is a trifle confused by your actions, but leans around your hands and places a kiss on your lips. 

You jerk back and stare at him with wide eyes, dropping your hands by your side.

“I’m sorry,” he immediately states.  “That is not what you were expecting.”

“No, it wasn’t, but…” you brush your finger across you bottom lip still feeling his gentle touch.

“You had your hands out, and the wall is not close enough for me to push you up against.”

“I’m… what?”  You feel like you’re missing a vital piece of this conversation.

“That is often a thought you have.  Being pushed against a wall and kissed.”

You blush furiously and look anywhere but at the seraph in front of you.  Your heart is beating a mile a minute.  “Yes…” you reluctantly admit.

He stands there, unsure of what to do, but Dean said you would never make a move, so it must be up to him.  “We could move closer to it?”

You meet his eyes, then peer over to the wall.  It’s not far, but it doesn’t look very clean.  “Maybe next time,” you suggest, not sure what else to say.

“We could go to the motel.  There are beds there.”

“Uh, are you suggesting that because you saw it in a porn Dean had you watch?  We don’t have to jump that far ahead, Castiel.”

“It is not from a porn.”  He stares at his feet.  “You said you didn’t want me to watch them at all, so I haven’t.”

“I never said that,” you quietly protest; your cheeks turning redder by the minute.

“I heard you,” he whispers.  “I listen to your thoughts.”

“I don’t control everything you’ve heard,” you reply, embarrassment coursing through your veins.

“I know.”  His eyes meet yours, and you fight to not look away.  “I don’t try to listen,” he continues, “but your thoughts about me are often loud.  It has made me feel… uncomfortable, and I find myself trying to distract you, so you think about something else.”

“I am **_so sorry_** , Castiel,” you apologize.  “I’ll try not to think about you like that.  I…”

“No.  Don’t stop.  At first it was awkward, but I know humans have many thoughts that flow randomly through their minds.  And you never seemed to act on them, so I tried to ignore them, but then I found them flattering.  And now…” he scowls down at you.

“Now?  They make you mad?” you guess.

His face immediately softens.  “No.  I find myself getting upset when you think of others.  I know I shouldn’t be so selfish, but I like it when you think about me.”

Now it’s the angel’s turn to blush as your heart starts to hammer in your chest, and you smile at his confession.  You still taste where his lips had been on yours.  You want to pull him closer, but are afraid of being rebuffed even with his admission. 

You stare up into his eyes, and he steps closer to you.  With a flutter of wings, you find your back flush against a different building, and a pair of chapped lips firmly planted on yours.

He goes by what he’s seen in your mind, already knowing what you like. 

His tongue delves into your mouth as your lips easily part for him.  Your fingers curl into the fabric of his trench coat.  He deepens the kiss, but when he hears you moan, he abruptly pulls back.

“What?” you ask alarmed.

“Was I hurting you?”

“No.”

“Then it was a lack of oxygen?”

“I’m sorry, Castiel.  I don’t know what you’re asking about.  I’m fine, really.”

He frowns at you.  “You made a noise, like you were in pain.”  You still seem confused, so he mimics the moan he heard from you moments ago.

 _Oh my god, that was sexy_ , you think.  Your eyes widen with lust, and you want him to go back to kissing you so you can hear him make that sound again.

“Okay,” he responds out loud.  He snakes his arms behind you, and pulls your body tight against his.  His lips planted firmly on yours.

The angel deepens the kiss, eliciting another moan from you, and you press your hips against his, wanting more.  Your fingers tangle into his hair, and it’s as soft as you had thought it was.

The feel of his tongue on yours, his strong arms wrapped around you, this is where you’ve wanted to be for a long time now.  You only hope the boys don’t expect you back anytime soon.

***********

 

“Uh, before we go back in, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Cas replies.

“The reason you stopped talking to me a few weeks ago… was it because of something I thought?”

He doesn’t answer you right away, instead he stares down at your fingers intertwined with his.  “Yes and no,” he finally admits. 

“What did I think that was so bad?  I honestly don’t remember.”

You gaze at him expectantly.

He sighs.  “It wasn’t just one thing.  It was the fact that as soon as I appeared your thoughts went to me.  I distracted you and you got careless.  I… I blamed myself for your injuries.”

You step in front of him, fulling facing the sad seraph.  You lovingly look at him.  “Don’t think that, Castiel.  It was a tough fight and you helped us a lot.  I was extremely glad that you showed up when you did.  I let myself get distracted.”  You place a soft kiss on his lips.  “And besides, you healed me.  Thank-you.”

“I will always try to be there for you.”

“I know,” you smile.  “Now let’s go make sure those two haven’t gotten into any trouble while we’ve been gone.” 


End file.
